


Just Catch Me

by bfrizzz



Category: Demi Lovato (Musician), Jonas Brothers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 08:58:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfrizzz/pseuds/bfrizzz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick said the wrong thing and now Demi is pissed. How does he win her back? By singing one of her greatest hits. Featuring the song "Catch Me" by Demi Lovato.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Catch Me

"I can’t believe Joe told you about our sex life!" Demi complained as she stormed into her’s and Nick’s apartment. She attempted to slam the door behind her, but Nick stepped in and stopped it. She was fuming. Nick and her had attended a family dinner at Papa and Mama Jonas’ house with all of the brothers and their significant others and she had overheard Joe telling Nick something about how far they’d gone while they were dating. She decided to wait to yell at Nick until they got home, but her anger got the best of her during the car ride back and they’d been fighting ever since.

"Come on, Demi. You guys didn’t even have sex." Nick defended. He could understand why Demi was upset, but she seemed to be taking it to another level. He was just worried that she’d make him sleep in the bathtub again.

"He still told you how far we went while we were dating and that’s pretty much the same thing!"

Nick stood there, a bit confused for a second, but then continued following her as she headed to their bedroom. “Look, we’re brothers. We’re going to talk about that kind of stuff.” Then he froze, knowing he said the wrong thing. “I mean-” Demi already started to cut him off.

"So what? Have you two been comparing notes the whole two years we’ve been dating?! Has your brother told you that I’m a prude?"

"Well I know you’re not a prude." Nick winked, but then ducked to avoid Demi’s high heel that was flying toward his face. "No." Nick simply said. He really didn’t know how to answer in a way that would make her angrier and he was starting to get scared of his girlfriend.

Then, he saw one of his many guitars out of the corner of his eyes. A small smirk crept over his face as he walked over to it and put the strap over his shoulders.

"Don’t even think about it." Demi warned, but Nick began to pluck the notes to a very familiar song.

_Before I fall_  
 _Too fast_  
 _Kiss me quick_  
 _But make it last_

"Wow," Demi laughed. "Playing my own song to try and calm me down? Very nice." Nick just continued playing. He stood there beside their bed as Demi grabbed her clothes and walked into the bathroom that was connected to their bedroom. She shut the door in his face, but that didn’t stop Nick.

_So I can see_  
 _How badly this will hurt me_  
 _When you say goodbye_  
 _Keep it sweet_  
 _Keep it slow_  
 _Let the future pass_  
 _And don’t let go_  
 _But tonight_  
 _I could fall too soon_  
 _Under this beautiful moonlight_

"It’s not working." Demi stated from behind the closed door.

_But you’re so hypnotizing_  
 _You got me laughing while I sing_  
 _You got me smiling in my sleep_  
 _And I can see this unraveling_  
 _Your love is where I’m falling_  
 _But please don’t catch me…_

_See this heart_  
 _Won’t settle down_  
 _Like a child running_  
 _Scared from a clown_  
 _I’m terrified_  
 _Of what you do_  
 _My stomach screams_  
 _Just when I look at you_

Demi came out of the bathroom dressed in flannel pajama pants and a baggy Jonas Brothers Burnin’ Up tour shirt. She ignored Nick and walked into the living room. Nick followed, still playing.

_Run far away_  
 _So I can breathe_  
 _Even though you’re_  
 _Far from suffocating me_

"Yes, please go far away." Demi said as she sat on the couch and turned on ‘The Housewives of New Jersey’, but Nick knew it was a joke because he could see the corners of her mouth turning up. She was trying hard not to smile. Nick sat down next to her as he continued playing.

_I can’t set my hopes too high_  
 _'Cause every hello ends with a_  
 _goodbye_

_But you’re so hypnotizing_  
 _You got me laughing while I sing_  
 _You got me smiling in my sleep_  
 _And I can see this unraveling_  
 _Your love is where I’m falling_  
 _But please don’t catch me…_

_So now you see_  
 _Why I’m scared_  
 _I can’t open up my heart_  
 _without a care_  
 _But here I go_  
 _It’s what I feel_  
 _And for the first time in my_  
 _life I know it’s real_

Nick could hear the volume on the TV being turned up, but he just continued to play louder. Demi was no longer trying to hide her smile. “I’m serious. Please stop playing.” Demi pleaded, even laughing a bit.

_But you’re so hypnotizing_  
 _You got me laughing while I sing_  
 _You got me smiling in my sleep_  
 _And I can see this unraveling_  
 _Your love is where I’m falling_  
 _So please don’t catch me_  
 _If this is love please don’t break me_  
 _I’m giving up so_  
 _Just catch me_

Nick played the last chord and then Demi faced him and practically threw the guitar away from Nick. She then collided her lips with his and Nick smiled into the kiss. “I hate you, do you know that?” Demi whispered, giving Nick another kiss.

"I love you too."


End file.
